William Childress
William Childress (born February 5, 1933) is an American poet, prose writer, and photojournalist. Childress has been regarded as a foremost poet of the Korean War. Life Childress was born in Hugo, Oklahoma, the oldest son of a poor family of migrant sharecroppers. He joined the Army at age 18, serving in the Korean War as a demolitions specialist in 1952. After the war he reenlisted as a paratrooper, making 33 jumps, and twice narrowly escaping death from parachute malfunctions. 3 honorable discharges later, Childress attended Fresno State College in California, studying English and Journalism, and set a record as the only undergraduate to publish poetry, fiction and photojournalism in national magazines (Display World, Mademoiselle, and Poetry). This helped him get 2 fellowships to the University of Iowa Writers Workshop and a Master of Fine Arts degree. His thesis later became his first book of poems, Lobo. Childress' work has been read on BBC radio, as well as featured in a 2003 Canadian Korean War documentary, "The Unfinished War." Childress has appeared on American television and radio numerous times. Childress lives in Folsom, California, with his wife Diane. Photojournalism During his 45-year photojournalism career, Childress has published some 4,000 articles in various magazines and other publications, including National Geographic, Country Living, The Saturday Evening Post, McCall's, Playboy, Ladies' Home Journal, Smithsonian, Sports Afield, TV Guide, Air & Space Smithsonian, The Nation, and The New Republic, as well as approximately 6,000 magazine and newspaper photos. For 14 years (from 1983 to 1997), Childress wrote a regular column for the St. Louis Post-Dispatch called "Out of the Ozarks." His column became so popular that in 1988 Childress wrote a book, also titled Out of the Ozarks, which was published by Southern Illinois University Press, and became a regional bestseller. Poetry and short stories Childress has published some 350 poems, in such journals as Poetry Magazine, Poet Lore, The Southern Review, North American Review, Harper's, Kenyon Review, Hearse, Georgia Review, and Northwest Review, as well as the University of Columbia American War Poetry Anthology (2007). He has published dozens of short stories, including "Uncle Roman," which won the prestigious STORY award in 1970. He has published three books of poetry: Burning the Years (1970, Barlenmir House), the Devins Award-winning Lobo (1972, Barlenmir House), and Selected Poems (1986, Essai Sea Press). He has recently authored a 4th poetry book, Cowboys & Indians, poems from which have appeared in various magazines. Non-fiction, memoirs, and novels In 2006, Childress' autobiographical memoir An Ozark Odyssey was published by Southern Illinois University Press. An ex-paratrooper and Korean War demolitions expert, Childress has also written a Korean War memoir, Working Man's War, which is due to be published soon. In addition, Childress has written a novel, The Taro Leaf Murders, and co-authored (with Frank Oberle) the photographic anthology Missouri on My Mind (1990, Falcon Press). Recognition Childress' literary awards and achievements include the Joseph Henry Jackson Poetry Award, the State of Illinois Literary Award, the Poetry Society of America Award, and the above-mentioned Devins Award. In 2004, Childress was awarded a $5,000 fellowship to the exclusive Millay Colony for the Arts, a prestigious writer's retreat in upstate New York. Childress was also awarded the "Maxwell Medal" by the Dog Writers Association of America in 2003, for his story "Bonnie's Big Break." Childress was also nominated (twice) for the Pulitzer Prize, in the Commentary category. Publications Poetry * Burning the Years. New York: The Smith, 1971. * Lobo. New York: Barlenmir House, 1972. **''Burning the Years'' and Lobo. East St. Louis, IL : Essai Seay Publications, 1986. Non-fiction *''Charles Bukowski''. Eureka, CA: Poetry Now, 1974. *''Jesse James: The lies and the legends''. Warren, MI: 1976. * Out of the Ozarks. Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 1987. * Missouri On My Mind. (with photos by Frank Oberle). Falcon Press, 1990.Missouri on My Mind (Hardcover), Amazon.com. Web, June 25, 2013. * An Ozark Odyssey: The journey of a father and son. Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Childress, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 25, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Summer Girls in Pale Chiffon" *"Summer Day with Rifles" (.PDF) ;Prose * "Bonnie's Big Break," award-winning dog story * "Goodbye, Wild Bill" - Childress on William Saroyan *"Is Free Verse Killing Poetry?" at Virginia Quarterly Review ;Books *William Childress at Amazon.com * Listing of several books by William Childress ;About *"Burning the Years: The Korean War Poetry of William Childress" Category:1933 births Category:Living people Category:American columnists Category:American memoirists Category:American poets Category:People from Choctaw County, Oklahoma Category:St. Louis Post-Dispatch people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:War poets